Tromper son ennui
by Touhara Naoya
Summary: Quelle est la meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'un père immortel qui ne peut pas saquer votre petit ami ? Le Voile de la Mort bien sur ! Harry survit une mort certaine : "Une de plus ou de moins ..." et se retrouve prêt à chambouler un peu la vie de Westeros.
1. Chapter 1

**Tromper son ennui.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Catapulté dans un monde par sa propre fille, quelle polissonne.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oO**

Harry n'en revenait pas. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, tous les sacrifices, les innombrables batailles qu'il avait gagné, criminels qu'il avait arrêté ou créatures dangereuses qu'il avait capturé, ils l'avaient quand même trahi et condamné à mort.

Enfin, ils croyaient l'avoir condamné à mort, après avoir essayé tout une palette de méthodes, de la décapitation au démembrement, de l'incinération à la pulvérisation, Harry était toujours revenu, que ce soit au bout de quelques minutes lorsqu'il suffisait de soigner la cause de la mort à plusieurs mois quand il devait recréer complètement son corps.

Mais donc, après des millénaires de bons et loyaux services, à avoir gouverné et aidé à se développer les sorciers et le Monde Magique, à avoir conseillé d'innombrables gouvernants, magiques ou non et œuvrer toute sa vie pour le bien commun et la Vie avec un grand 'V', il avait été remercié en étant poussé dans le Voile de la Mort par sa fille.

Une chose en tout cas était sure, il n'était pas mort … la mort avait une aura distinctive que Harry connaissait bien. Là, il était dans un monde à l'air encore pur mais bien moins chargé en magie que le sien … heureusement qu'il était à la fois du type à produire de la magie ainsi qu'à absorber la magie de son environnement.

Si, comme les autres sorciers, il n'avait été qu'un producteur, il aurait été bien plus faible et surtout n'aurait jamais pu se libérer à plusieurs reprises en utilisant la magie ambiante alors que si, comme la plupart des créatures magiques, il avait été le genre à ne faire qu'absorber la magie dont il avait besoin, il aurait subi les pertes magiques du siècle précédent de plein fouet.

Baissant la tête vers son corps alors qu'il ressentait un froid intense lui donner envie d'aller hiberner, il vit qu'il était nu … pas vraiment surprenant en fait, il était mort en arrivant dans ce monde, la sortie du portail du Voile était trop haute, il avait subi une noyade spatiale, avant d'être brûlé par son entrée dans l'atmosphère, compressé par la pression résultant de sa vitesse de chute, gelé à un moment de sa chute et pulvérisé quand il avait enfin atterri.

Normal qu'il n'ait plus de vêtements en état après ça.

Alors qu'il allait se faire apparaître de nouveaux vêtements, chauds bien entendu, Harry se fit mentalement la remarque que sa peau était presque aussi blanche que la neige qui maculait le sol, apparemment il pouvait être plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait été après trois ans passés à mourir de façons différentes de la main des alliés de sa fille.

Sa fille … elle était si douce et si belle quand elle était jeune, une véritable enfant parfaite, mais il l'avait laissé se faire empoisonnée l'esprit par cet arrogant, ce petit con, ce descendant de furet, un crétin de blondinet qui avait repris le flambeau que tant d'autres avaient porté avant lui, le dénonçant comme une abomination, immortel sans aucune faiblesse … ça embêtait quand même un peu Harry d'avoir été chassé par ce tas d'immondices qu'était Alkel Malfoye.

Il aurait du éradiquer ces blonds platine depuis bien longtemps, ils étaient rarement de bons gars … mais Narcissa avait été l'un des meilleurs coups qu'il avait jamais eu … il la regrettait encore et se souvenait de son corps … alors qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ses meilleurs amis de l'époque … ça craignait grave.

Choisissant de simplement s'envelopper dans un manteau noir laissant apparaître sa tête en s'aidant de sort de Chauffage, Harry décida d'attendre d'être en contact avec une quelconque civilisation pour déterminer s'il fallait qu'il change d'accoutrement. Il préférait éviter à avoir à modifier la mémoire du premier péquin qu'il rencontrerait.

Harry se mit donc en route vers de nouvelles aventures, à marcher dans un bois enneigé … marcher dans un bois enneigé qui n'en terminait pas, remarqua-t-il mentalement au bout de quatre jours.

Non, Harry n'avait pas appris la patience avec le temps … il avait surtout appris qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant qui arrivait quelque part et que s'il procrastinait, ça voulait dire qu'il ratait plein de choses. Rencontrer des belles filles, combattre dans des batailles titanesques, découvrir de nouvelles créatures, déshabiller de belles filles, aider des enfants en détresse, révéler au monde des complots bien juteux, passer des moments torrides avec de belles filles … et mettre enceinte ou épouser de belles filles, liste non exhaustive, surtout concernant les boulets de canon.

Harry mit près de sept jours, environ, il n'avait pas envie de compter, ça donnait un air trop désespéré. Donc, Harry mit près de sept jours pour trouver autre chose qu'un bois enneigé … une côte … avec une mer démontée, aucune embarcation, pas une personne pour causer, l'aider, baiser … pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Harry décida donc qu'il pouvait faire son numéro de Jésus, ça lancerait peut-être une religion à deux milliards d'individus un jour, et il marcha sur l'eau … il aurait pu voler mais il avait un peu faim après une semaine sans rien à grailler parce qu'il était tombé dans une terre désolée, stérile, décédée … à dire avec un ton grave et en portant son tricorne à la poitrine.

A son arrivée à l'autre rive … apparemment la même bande de terre mais de l'autre côté d'un mur de glace magique de quelques centaines de mètres de haut, Harry avait un tricorne … fallait pas déconner avec l'imagination, c'était la voie à suivre pour une vie riche et pleine de surprises. Harry avait vu une forteresse genre sombre, noire, pas spécialement accueillante avant d'arriver et s'était donc un peu camouflé en changeant ses cheveux et son manteau en blanc … ça passait tranquille en pleine tempête de neige, les types en noirs n'y avaient vu que du feu … enfin, de la neige.

Peut-être qu'il aurait du aller les voir quand même … mais non, Harry Potter n'avait pas envie de commencer par rencontrer d'abord les mauvais gars de l'endroit, il préférait … exactement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ! Une parfaite introduction à un pays, une mignonne petite paysanne en train... de charger du bois dans un truc qui ne semblait pas spécialement être fait pour rouler … ou alors qui avait été sculptée par un pirate au chapeau de paille facile à apprécier mais con comme ses pieds.

_ Yo ! Ça vous ennuierait de me renseigner un peu ? Demanda Harry en essayant de réfléchir maintenant à la meilleure façon de s'adresser à la rouquine qui semblait vraiment en chier avec ses bouts de bois … il devrait peut-être l'aider … mais ne le prendrait-elle pas mal, certaines personnes un peu trop fières étaient vraiment ennuyeuses pour ça …

Harry aida la fille, et nota qu'elle était un peu jeune pour qu'il continue de la ranger dans la classe 'assez jolie, à séduire' au lieu de la ranger dans la classe 'Espèce de gros dégueulasse, t'as pas honte d'aller chercher des filles encore sur l'horloge !?' dans la voix de Lilyanna, l'une de ses filles, il avait fait l'erreur de lui présenter l'une de ses conquêtes lors d'une de ces 'visites surprises chez Papy pour les petits bouts de chou'. C'était pas sa faute si la fille en question avait eu des problèmes de croissance et une maladie qui la maintenait jeune de façon anormale …

_ Qui êtes-vous !? Me faites pas de mal ! Je sais que je suis en bas du mur et que j'ai pas le droit mais je fais de mal à personne, je vous jure ! Implora la jeune fille sous le regard perplexe d'Harry.

Ah, percuta-t-il intérieurement, je me suis remis en noir … et ça ressemble un peu aux tenues des loustics censés … garder le Mur. Donc ils ne veulent pas que les gens passent le Mur, considéra Harry avant de regarder du côté de la fille qui était prosternée à ses pieds. Et donc, elle vient du dessus du Mur … on la sent la majuscule, doit être les 800 mètres de glaces éternelles, ça laisse sa marque.

_ C'est dommage que tu sois aussi jeune, je t'aurais bien … commença Harry avant de s'interrompre. Il avait encore dit ce qu'il pensait au lieu de penser ce qu'il disait … ça n'avait aucun sens ce qu'il pensait par contre. Er … tu peux te relever, t'es trop jeune pour que je puisse profiter de ta gratitude et en plus, paraît que c'est mieux quand je suis le bon gars de l'histoire … quand je suis méchant, paraît que j'en fais trop et que je laisse pas assez d'opportunités aux gentils pour qu'ils gagnent, lâcha Harry sans plus trop faire attention à ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Advienne que pourra.

_ Hum … vous êtes bizarre, pas comme les autres corbeaux, déclara la fille en l'observant maintenant avec méfiance.

_ Je ne suis pas l'un des gars qui gardent le grand mur, dit Harry avant de faire apparaître sa baguette et de faire léviter tout le bois coupé avec lequel la gamine en fourrure galérait. Intéressant, songea-t-il au passage, il pouvait toujours appeler à lui les reliques de la Mort, ce serait utile d'avoir une baguette et la cape d'invisibilité.

_ Euh … Er … EHHHHH ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant en arrière dans la neige quand elle vit ses branches voler. Qu-Comment !?

_ Magie, répondit Harry. Bon, tu me montres où est-ce que tu voulais amener tout ça, ajouta-t-il quand elle resta prostrée au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit … il y avait bien de la magie, le Mur en était plein … mais peut-être que ce n'était pas commun alors ? Surtout si les utilisateurs de magie dépendaient de la magie ambiante.

_ Vous êtes un magicien !? Comme les mutants et les vervoyants ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton admiratif mais avec un regard trahissant sa gêne et une peur grandissante.

_ Ouais, mais je sais pas si je peux me comparer à ces 'mutants' et ces 'vervoyants', que font-ils avec leur magie ? Interrogea Harry.

_ Les mutants, ou change-peaux, ils peuvent voir à travers les yeux de leur animal et se changer en lui. Les vervoyants, eux, sont encore plus forts, ils peuvent se transformer en n'importe quel bête et voir l'avenir, je pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparus … mais vous avez de la magie, dit la fille en l'observant fixement.

_ Je peux prendre la forme d'un animal, avoua Harry, mais je prédis pas l'avenir, c'est moins intéressant quand on sait déjà ce qui va se passer et c'est pas précis, lâcha-t-il. Je te laisse te démerder avec ton bois ou tu vas me conduire là où tu veux que je le pose ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, ignorant avec aise le regard interloqué puis irrité qu'elle lui envoya en réponse.

_ C'est par ici, se résigna-t-elle alors que Harry soupirait intérieurement. Il n'allait décemment pas rester sur le sujet de la transformation en animal … sa forme d'Animagus était juste un hybride étrange entre un Basilic et un phénix brûlant perpétuellement et tuant d'un regard suffisamment grand pour faire passer le Basilic de Serpentard pour un ver de terre, pas vraiment le genre de démonstration rassurante et discrète de ses pouvoirs.

Suivant la fille après lui avoir envoyé un sort de Chauffage quand il l'avait vu mettre ses mains gelées devant sa bouche, Harry s'était mis à essayer d'augmenter la portée de ses sens, et surtout de sa détection magique, afin de voir s'il y avait une ville dans les parages, en vain. Les seules êtres intelligents n'étant pas des animaux étaient au pied du Mur qui l'empêchait de sentir plus loin au Nord.

_ Tu vis seule alors ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. La gamine ne devait pas avoir plus de onze-douze ans, était frêle, mince au point qu'il en soupçonnait de la malnutrition … le seul point positif qu'il voyait était qu'elle semblait épargner par les sentiments de désespoir et humiliation accompagnant une personne ayant traversé des événements tragiques et qu'elle gardait l'aura d'innocence d'une personne qui n'avait jamais tué.

_ Les autres sont partis chasser, répondit la fille d'un ton composé.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autres, contra Harry d'un ton involontairement brutal aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Tu es seule, et depuis un petit moment, tu pues la solitude et tu es terrifiée que je m'en rende compte, asséna le sorcier sans remarquer que ses mots avaient arrêté son interlocutrice. Pourquoi es-tu … commença à demander Harry avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne bougeait plus et de se retourner. Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, ce serait déjà fait, si j'avais voulu te tuer, ta tête serait devant la bâtisse qui sert de château de garde à tes corbeaux et si je voulais jouer avec toi en faisant semblant d'être sympa … je ferais exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, hein ? Se demanda finalement Harry en frottant son menton imberbe. Hum … On est dans une impasse alors … reconnut-il en se posant en face de la jeune fille qui paraissait tétanisée. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait régler notre petit problème de confiance ? S'enquit-il d'un air songeur. Et si je fais le serment de ne pas te faire du mal tant que tu ne chercheras pas à me nuire, si je mens, je perds ma magie ? Demanda Harry avant de brandir sa baguette, faisant tressaillir la jeune fille. Moi, Harry James Potter, jure solennellement que je n'attaquerais pas la jolie jeune fille rousse, première personne que j'ai rencontré dans ce monde, tant qu'elle n'aura pas d'intention hostile à mon égard, que ma magie en soit le témoin et le gage de mon honnêteté, prononça pompeusement Harry.

Une décharge de magie produisit alors un vent faible qui suffit à faire basculer la rouquine qui se retrouva sur ses fesses dans la neige avec une expression stupéfaite sur le visage.

_ V-vous … vous-votre magie ! Si vous … vous avez mis en jeu votre magie ! V-vous êtes un magicien …

_ Bah, je peux pas vraiment mettre en jeu ma vie, écarta Harry sans explications. Et pour l'honneur … j'en ai pas, comme la fierté, la dignité et tout le tralala, c'est que du superflu, donc mettre ma magie en jeu pour avoir quelqu'un qui m'explique un peu comment ça marche par ici, c'est pas cher payé, je compte pas t'attaquer de toute façon et je pourrais répliquer si jamais tu venais à être hostile, expliqua le sorcier avec une nonchalance qui donna envie à la fille à qui il parlait de le secouer pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de ce qu'il était en train de mettre en jeu.

_ Mais je suis une rien du tout ! Une sauvageonne ! Insista-t-elle, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que quelqu'un puisse risquer de perdre quelque chose d'aussi important et grandiose que la magie juste pour obtenir un peu de confiance de la part d'une personne comme elle, sans aucun titre ou force particulière.

_ Sauvageonne ? Tu m'as pas l'air si sauvage que ça, commenta Harry en supprimant les flash-backs de femmes avec qui il avait passé du temps et qui, elles, pouvaient facilement être appelées des 'sauvageonnes'.

_ C'est le nom que les habitants du Sud du Mur nous donnent, avoua-t-elle.

_ Et vous, vous vous êtes donnés quel nom ?

_ Le Peuple Libre, répondit sur un air de défi la petite rousse.

_ Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? Questionna Harry en la relevant et en se remettant à avancer avec elle.

_ Er … hésita-t-elle avant de sembler se faire violence. Ma mère était une sauvageonne et mon père un déserteur de la Garde de Nuit, les corbeaux, précisa-t-elle après un regard appuyé de la part de Harry. Ils vivaient au-dessus du mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'aient, ils ont décidé de passer au Sud pour fuir le climat trop froid et les problèmes du Nord.

_ Les problèmes du Nord ?

_ Les tribus libres ne font que se faire la guerre, il y a beaucoup de bêtes sauvages dans les bois et il fait toujours froid au Nord du Mur. La vie est plus facile derrière le Mur, je n'ai pas eu à me battre pour ma vie une seule fois depuis que je suis au Sud.

_ Et où sont tes parents maintenant ? Demanda Harry, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle réponde autre chose que ce qu'elle répondit ensuite.

_ Morts, tués par la Garde de Nuit, ils ont tout juste eu le temps de me cacher dans un fourré … j'avais sept ans, déclara la rousse en essuyant une larme.

_ Et tu es resté ici depuis tout ce temps ?

_ Mes parents ont toujours dit que les habitants des Sept Royaumes nous méprisaient parce qu'on voulait être libres, ils acceptent l'autorité du Roi et des Seigneurs et passent leur temps à se prosterner, répondit la fille avec mépris.

_ Un Roi et des Seigneurs, tu en sais plus ? Fit Harry, c'était toujours important de savoir dans quoi on arrivait.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je pense partir vers le Sud, ou en tout cas quelque part où j'ai autre chose à voir que de la neige, déclara sincèrement Harry. Il n'avait vu que ça pendant plusieurs semaines, ça commençait doucement à lui taper sur le système.

_ Et rejoindre ces esclaves ? Demanda-t-elle en s'emportant alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'un abri en bois construit contre un arbre particulièrement imposant.

_ Ça dépend, un Roi ou un Seigneur n'est pas forcément un oppresseur, et l'absence d'autorité n'est pas forcément un paradis, sinon tes parents ne seraient pas passés au sud du Mur, la raisonna Harry avant d'enflammer l'une des branches avec un feu éternel. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de la fille avec un sourire malicieux. Si le suzerain ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours en changer, dit-il, son excitation à cette idée faisant briller ses yeux émeraude et forçant la jeune rouquine à détourner le regard, ses joues rosies par autre chose que le froid.

_ J-On ne s'est pas présentés, rappela-t-elle.

_ Oh … c'est vrai, constata Harry. Mais j'ai dit mon nom quand j'ai certifié que je ne t'attaquerais pas.

_ Harry … Potter, c'est ça ?

_ Ouais, c'est mon vrai nom. Après, j'en ai d'autres pour si ça ne fait pas suffisamment local, fit Harry.

_ Non, ça devrait aller, même si votre nom va vous attirer des remarques sur les potiers, avertit la fille.

_ J'ai Peverell alors à la place, se décida Harry après avoir réfléchi un peu. Black ferait aussi l'affaire mais il l'avait utilisé la dernière fois qu'il s'était créé une fausse identité.

_ Peverell … ça me dit rien mais ça semble suffisamment passe-partout à côté de Stark, Lannister ou Baratheon.

_ C'est quoi ces noms ?

_ Les Stark sont les Seigneurs de Winterfell et anciens Rois du Nord, on est sur leurs terres, informa-t-elle le sorcier. Ils sont les plus proches des Peuples Libres dans les Sept Royaumes. Les Lannister sont les Seigneurs de l'Ouest et l'une des familles les plus violentes envers les Peuples Libres. Les Baratheon sont les Seigneurs des terres de l'Orage, au Sud-Est. Mon père était un Baratheon avant de rejoindre la Garde de Nuit.

_ Donc tu es une Baratheon ?

_ Non, ceux qui rejoignent la Garde de Nuit renient leur famille, renoncent à avoir une femme ou des enfants et ne vivent plus que pour la Garde, expliqua la fille.

_ Mais et donc, tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Harry en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même pas un prénom encore.

_ Héléna … Héléna Snow, c'est le nom des bâtards dans le Nord, répondit-elle.

_ Bâtards ? Genre, parents pas mariés ? Releva Harry.

_ Oui, mon père n'aurait jamais du se marier et le mariage n'est pas vraiment comparable du Nord au Sud du Mur, déclara Héléna d'un air gêné.

_ Bah … c'est joli Snow comme nom, pas très original, mais joli, commenta Harry. Et alors, dis m'en plus sur les Seigneurs et ce fameux Roi … même si tu as parlé de Sept Royaumes … ? Interrogea Harry en tournant un regard interrogateur vers la rousse.

_ Je ne sais pas, mon père parlait de temps en temps de ces choses-là et j'écoutais rarement, avoua Héléna sur un ton d'excuse. Mais je sais que le roi est un Targaryen et que sa bannière a un dragon dessus. Les Baratheon sont les cerfs, les Lannister les lions et les Stark les loups. Ensuite, il y a les Arryn du Val avec leur faucon, les Tyrell de Hautjardin et leur rose, les Martell avec le soleil rouge et les Greyjoy des îles du Fer, des barbares avec un fruit de mer sur leur étendard mais je ne sais plus lequel.

_ Je vois … acquiesça Harry d'un air songeur. Il faudra que je me trouve un bouquin ou quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant si je veux m'amuser par ici, murmura-t-il, pensif.

_ Un liv... vous savez lire !? S'exclama la jeune fille.

_ Oui, répondit Harry. Pas toi ?

_ Non, mon père n'était pas vraiment 'famille' et n'a jamais voulu m'apprendre. Et ma mère n'a jamais appris, les sauvageons ne lisent et n'écrivent pas.

_ Ok … si tu veux, je t'apprendrais, lâcha Harry avant de revenir dessus. Enfin, si tu viens avec moi et abandonne ta vie squelettique dans le blizzard permanent et la crainte perpétuelle d'une patrouille des hommes en noir.

_ Er … Eh ?

_ Voudrais-tu m'accompagner durant mon voyage, d'une durée indéterminée et avec des destinations indéterminées ou rester ici ? Questionna Harry. Un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas aider un gosse … presque trois et quelques jours … quatre jours s'il se souvenait bien, et puis, il avait été attrapé en traître par sa fille adorée et ils avaient tenté de le sacrifier pour redonner au monde magique la domination du monde, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, au détriment des moldus … qui, eux, avaient déjà battis un empire spatial et n'utilisait la Terre que comme musée géant de taille planétaire attirant des visiteurs des quatre coins de l'univers.

_ Je … Pourquoi vous voudriez que je vous accompagne ? Questionna la fille d'un air méfiant.

_ J'ai bien envie de dire, pour pouvoir te mettre dans mon lit quand ma morale me le permettra, quatre ans à vue de nez mais ce serait un mensonge, je peux pas me faire une fille que j'ai vu à un âge aussi jeune, j'ai été père à bien trop de reprises pour ça et je fais un nombre hallucinant de filles, dont quelques unes t'ont assez ressemblé, révéla Harry en détaillant les attributs de la jeune fille en face de lui.

Sa chevelure rousse était un peu plus éclatante que celle de sa mère et qu'il passait régulièrement à ses enfants, surtout les filles, il faisait vraiment peu de fils roux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu assez étonnant, un bleu profond, moins foncé que le bleu royal mais plus clair que le bleu saphir. Il avait eu peu d'enfants avec des yeux bleus … il passait généralement ses propres yeux, c'était toujours intéressant parce qu'il avait pu faire un jeu qui consistait à compter le nombre de personnes avec les mêmes yeux que les siens dans les zones magiques de toute l'Europe un ou deux siècles auparavant.

Héléna avait aussi quelques taches de rousseur, quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas eu chez ses filles, dommage d'ailleurs, c'était vraiment mignon, et le petit nez pointu sur lequel elles étaient répandues était adorable.

_ V-vous … Tu as l'air à peine plus grand que moi, affirma Héléna d'un air confus.

_ Crois-moi, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire lourd d'insinuations que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais disons que j'ai 17 ans depuis un certain temps, confirma le sorcier. Et toi ?

_ J'ai 12 ans, je crois, répondit-elle en se renfrognant.

_ Et alors, tu viens avec moi ou tu restes ?

_ Je … Je viens, décida-t-elle promptement. Je veux voir ce dont mon père parlait quand il nous disait comment était le Sud. Je veux pas rester encore vers le Mur … mais je ne sais pas me battre et …

_ Je m'occupe de ça et toi, tu t'occupes d'identifier les endroits où tu veux aller, coupa Harry. Ça lui donnerait quelque chose à faire avant de commencer à se mêler vraiment aux dirigeants de l'endroit et de se mettre à faire joujou.

* * *

 _Auteur : Un crossover HP x GoT, fallait bien que j'en fasse un après avoir lu quelques magnifiques fanfics couplant ces deux univers._

 _Donc oui, un Harry Maître de la Mort, parce que j'apprécie le principe._

 _Pour ce qui est de Game of Thrones / A song of Ice and Fire, je n'ai pas lu les livres et je n'ai vu que la saison 1 (Faut que je m'achète les autres xd) mais je me suis beaucoup renseigner sur les wikis :D et de toute manière, je vais massacrer le 'Canon' donc il sera mieux de considérer tout le projet comme un Univers Alternatif._

 _Ensuite, il n'y aura normalement pas d'interventions du monde de Harry Potter mais je ne garantis pas à 100 % que je ne vais pas trouver un moyen d'inclure quelque chose ^^._

 _Bonne lecture._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tromper son ennui.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Beaucoup de neige, Winter is falling ?**

 **.**

* * *

oO

La nuit était tombée assez rapidement sur la forêt où Harry avait rencontré la petite Héléna. Ça l'avait un peu surpris, en à peine trente minutes, ils étaient passés d'un ciel blanc à la nuit noire avec quelques étoiles brillantes.

Harry avait décidé de laisser un peu de temps à Héléna pour se décider sur une direction à prendre. Si ce n'était que de lui, il longerait la côte … ou mettrait à sac le petit château en bord de plage des noirauds à la recherche de documents ou cartes pouvant le renseigner un peu plus sur le continent sur lequel il était … Westeros, avait-elle dit.

Après une nuit passée à observer les étoiles et à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire dans ce monde, Harry était allé chercher un peu de quoi manger. Quelques _'Accio'_ dès qu'il voyait des lapins ou autres petites bestioles des forêts et il était en train de les dépecer et préparer pour avoir un petit-déjeuner un peu moins frugal que ce qui avait fait office de dîner la veille au soir.

Héléna se réveilla bien vite, attirée par le fumet dégagé par ses lapins à la broche et sa petite soupe de légumes l'accompagnant, Harry ne pouvait peut-être pas créer de la nourriture mais il pouvait l'attirer vers lui, la dupliquer, la cuisiner, la faire mûrir ou revenir pré-pourrissement et même la conserver indéfiniment … ça enlevait un peu l'aspect 'survie' des escapades en terre inconnue.

_ C'est délicieux, complimenta Héléna alors qu'elle se jetait sur le bol que lui tendait Harry comme une morte de faim.

_ Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas eu un repas digne de ce nom ? Demanda nonchalamment Harry. La rouquine rougit un peu et baissa la cadence d'un air embarrassé.

_ Je n'ai jamais appris à chasser et j'ai du mal à grimper aux arbres pour les meilleurs fruits, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Bien ce que je pensais, fit Harry d'un air absent sans voir l'effet que sa question avait eu sur son interlocutrice. C'est bien que je sois là alors, j'aime bien cuisiner et je suis pas mauvais pour récupérer les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin, déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire timide avant de boire le bouillon de la soupe.

Harry attendit ensuite encore un peu quand Héléna lui fit part de sa volonté de se baigner dans une rivière voisine avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent et lui envoya un sort de Séchage quand elle revint, frigorifiée dans ses vêtements en fourrure, les cheveux mouillés n'arrangeant pas vraiment son état.

_ Quelle direction alors, Miss Snow ? Questionna Harry alors qu'il avait réduit les possessions de la jeune fille et lui avait créer un petit couteau pour se protéger s'il venait à être occupé à un moment ou un autre.

_ Vers le sud ? Proposa-t-elle avec hésitation.

Harry brandit sa baguette et celle-ci se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même avant de pointer à peu près en direction du Mur et du camp de la Garde noire. Le sorcier pivota ensuite dans l'exacte direction opposée.

_ Le sud est par là, indiqua-t-il. Mais la forêt s'éclaircit trop par là-bas, on sera ensuite en terrain découvert si on quitte ce bosquet et si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, les corbeaux auront tôt fait de nous chasser à travers la toundra.

_ La toundra ?

_ Les herbes gelées à perte de vue, répondit Harry, il avait eu de la chance que la langue parlée soit l'une de celles qu'il avait appris dans son monde d'origine, un dialecte gallois éteint depuis quelques siècles, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir complètement le même vocabulaire …

_ Euh … d'accord, accepta Héléna. Mais comment allons-nous faire alors, si on peu pas se faire repérer ?

_ Rester loin des routes, utiliser les petites collines qui longent le rivage en descendant vers le sud, dit Harry en montrant au sud-est les reliefs formant quelques falaises en bord de mer. Une île montagneuse et enneigée était visible au loin, remarqua-t-il intérieurement. Héléna vit dans quelle direction son futur compagnon de route regardait et dut supprimer un frisson.

_ C'est l'île des Skaggs, Skagos, des cannibales de la pire espèce, ils ont détruit des villes entières et en ont mangé les habitants il paraît, ils sont soumis aux Stark maintenant, résuma-t-elle. Elle avait entendu des histoires sur les Skaggs, les Autres ou certaines tribus de sauvageons qu'elle n'avait jamais pu digérer. Sa mère était un peu spéciale, à raconter les actes horribles des Skaggs à sa fille de six ans.

_ Skagos … et des cannibales, répéta Harry d'un air pensif. Peut-être qu'on ira y faire un tour un de ces quatre, conclut-il après avoir senti une bonne quantité de magie ambiante dans cette direction.

_ C-Sans moi alors, se dédouana Héléna.

_ Oh, pas maintenant, s'ils sont effectivement potes avec les Stark, on ne va pas commencer par titiller le Seigneur du Nord, railla Harry avant de brusquement prendre une décision et de pointer sa baguette sur Héléna. Celle-ci sentit une sensation étrange, comme si une substance glacée visqueuse se répandait sur elle en commençant par son crâne et en descendant progressivement. Ça nous permettra de rester inaperçus, fit la voix du sorcier qu'elle ne voyait plus.

_ Qu-... Harry !?

Une main invisible se déposa alors sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, la faisant sauter en l'air.

_ On est invisibles, personne ne pourra nous embêter comme ça, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

_ Mais … et comment fait-on pour l'annuler ? On peut l'annuler hein !? Je veux pas rester invisible toute ma vie !

_ Oui oui, je peux l'annuler facilement et ça ne dure que quelques heures si je ne le maintiens pas actif, assura Harry d'un air rassurant. Il la regarda encore un petit moment tenter d'apercevoir ses mains ou ses jambes en les fixant du regard avant de l'orienter dans la direction qu'ils prenaient. Ils rejoindraient la route à l'ouest et descendraient ainsi jusqu'à Winterfell. C'était le seul renseignement qu'elle avait pu lui donner sur les chemins possibles pour trouver une ville ou un village … toutes les routes du nord conduisent à Winterfell.

Le duo voyagea assez facilement alors que les tempêtes de neige subissaient une petite accalmie, enchaînant les journées à marcher par tranches de deux heures suivies de pauses de quinze à vingt minutes pour se restaurer et manger l'un des 'délices magiques' de Harry, comme Héléna avait décidé de les appeler. Selon elle, rendre de simples animaux et ingrédients aussi bons relevaient de la magie, purement et simplement.

Il ne fallut que cinq jours pour que les deux voyageurs rallient le village de La Mole. Le village, à quelques kilomètres de Châteaunoir n'était qu'une petite bourgade vivant des virées au bordel des corbeaux. Harry et Héléna ne passèrent que quelques heures à être dévisagés alors qu'ils accumulaient quelques provisions, surtout des produits comme le sel ou les herbes, introuvables en période hivernale dans la région, et partirent ensuite vers le Sud, empruntant la Route Royale qui conduisait directement à Winterfell.

_ Ils croient que vous êtes un déserteur qui m'a enlevée, déclara Héléna quand ils furent à une distance suffisante du hameau pour qu'il ré-applique ses sorts de Désillusion.

_ Un déserteur ?

_ Seuls les gardes de Nuit portent le noir, surtout par ici, partagea-t-elle sur un ton lui faisant comprendre que c'était une évidence … excusez-le d'être un voyageur inter-dimensionnel, hein.

_ Quelle couleur je devrais prendre alors ? Blanc ? Demanda Harry.

_ Gris, c'est la couleur des Stark, proposa Héléna.

Harry changea son manteau en gris avant de se faire apparaître quelques sous-vêtements et vêtements comparables à ceux qu'il avait vu sur les habitants du village. Il était vraiment tombé dans un monde médiévalo-dégueulasse, ça lui rappelait les moldus durant les guerres, incapables de prendre une bonne douche au moins tous les deux jours, de manger à leur faim ou de nettoyer leurs vêtements et uniformes.

Au bout du quatrième jour à marcher le long de la route, et après avoir vu un trio de 'cavaliers noirs' passer dans un sens puis l'autre, sûrement après avoir été mis au courant par les villageois de sa présence et de leurs soupçons, Héléna ne débuta pas la journée en posant des questions à Harry sur sa magie ou avec Harry lui posant des questions sur le Peuple Libre ou les Sept Royaumes.

_ D'où viens-tu ? En vrai ! Tu n'es pas du Nord, pas des Sept Royaumes, pas un sauvageon et pas un enfant de la forêt … énuméra-t-elle.

_ Je pourrais te mentir en te disant que je ne sais pas mais d'un endroit fort fort lointain avec des trolls, des géants et des harpies … ou en te disant que je suis de loin à l'Est par delà les mers, mais non, j'ai été jeté à travers un Voile magique et j'ai atterri de l'autre côté du Mur. J'ai vu le Mur et j'ai décidé que je voulais le passer, et puis je suis tombé sur toi, expliqua Harry d'un ton égal.

La réaction de la jeune fille fut à la hauteur de ses espérances, vingt minutes à marcher en le regardant sans comprendre, dix minutes figée en le regardant encore et puis le cri de stupéfaction … ouais, il savait toujours y faire avec les filles.

_ Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais pensé que tu te payais ma tête, dit-elle finalement.

_ Tu demandes, je te réponds, fit Harry en haussant les épaules, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir malheureusement … devait-il annuler momentanément son sort pour qu'elle puisse prendre la mesure de son désintérêt total pour le choc qu'elle ressentait ? Heureusement qu'il avait ses lunettes enchantées avec lui … enfin, une paire qu'il avait transfiguré au-dessus du Mur et ré-enchanté avec suffisamment de sorts dessus pour en faire l'objet le plus magique qui avait jamais du passer d'un côté à l'autre du Mur.

_ Mais qui t'a … T'es un mage puissant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une magie aussi facile à maîtriser et aussi utile, comment as-tu pu te faire avoir ? S'étrangla la jeune rouquine.

_ Ma fille m'a trahie avec mon beau-fils et a utilisé une armée de sorciers, ceux qui utilisaient la même magie que moi, pour m'arrêter et m'éliminer. J'en ai eu marre au bout d'une semaine à les combattre et je les ai laissés me choper, fit Harry d'un air détaché.

_ Eh … je voudrais pas paraître chiante mais t'as vraiment l'air de rien en avoir à foutre d'avoir été trahi par ta fille, pointa Héléna, gagnant un sourire de la part du sorcier qui lui fit détourner le regard en portant la main à sa poitrine.

_ J'ai décidé de le prendre avec philosophie, répondit sagement Harry alors qu'elle lui envoyait un regard déconcerté.

Harry et Héléna continuèrent à longer la route jusqu'à arriver en vue de l'une des plus grosses forteresses qu'il ait jamais vu. Les murs d'enceinte devaient bien dépasser les vingt mètres de hauteur et encerclaient un complexe massif en pierre formant un château imposant, bien plus que Poudlard en tout cas.

_ Impressionnant hein ? Demanda Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que sa dernière phrase et l'expression de surprise et d'admiration mêlée d'inquiétude passagère pouvaient avoir un tout autre sens dans une chambre à coucher.

_ C'est grandiose … les Stark doivent être tellement puissants pour avoir une gigantesque forteresse comme celle-là sous leur contrôle, fit Héléna, faisant penser à Harry qu'il arrivait progressivement à augmenter son vocabulaire.

_ Ils sont bien censés avoir été l'un des Sept Royaumes non ? Donc ils doivent quand même en jeter un peu sinon ils ont l'air pathétique, lâcha Harry.

_ En jeter ? Releva-t-elle. Une autre victoire de Harry … elle posait des questions maintenant quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il avait eu l'impression de voir un enfant battu à voir comment elle se comportait autour de lui.

_ Avoir l'air imposant, impressionnant, avoir un impact chez les autres grâce à son apparence, résuma Harry en se disant que ça devrait bien convenir comme explication.

_ Ça qualifie bien Winterfell, accepta Héléna.

_ Bon, si on demandait à entrer au lieu de pourrir ici, décida Harry en annulant les sort de Désillusion.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? Que je suis une sauvageonne et toi un mage d'un autre monde ? Questionna d'un ton railleur la jeune fille.

_ Non, qu'on est deux rescapés d'une attaque sur une famille qui vivait en autarcie pas très loin du Mur, ça expliquera notre manque de connaissance concernant à peu près tout et ça nous attirera un peu de sympathie qui servira à faire oublier nos liens faciles à soupçonner avec les sauvageons, expliqua Harry alors qu'ils s'approchaient des grandes portes de la forteresse du Nord.

Ils furent arrêtés par les gardes stationnant devant les portes ouvertes quand ils furent à une vingtaine de mètres de leur position et reçurent l'ordre de s'approcher sans montrer la moindre hostilité. Quand ils furent devant les gardes, Harry dut annuler son sort accroissant l'efficacité de son odorat, l'odeur de transpiration et de crasse sous les armures des deux gardes était vraiment insoutenable.

_ On pourrait savoir qui chercher à entrer dans Winterfell en venant du nord ? Demanda le premier garde en les regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

_ Ma sœur et moi voudrions rester un peu ici, nous avons du quitter notre petit village natal, nos parents sont morts et le vieux Jim n'a pas voulu qu'on reste à empoisonner son existence, inventa Harry, il n'aime pas les jeunes, la jalousie, précisa-t-il en chuchotant en direction du garde avec une main sur le côté de la bouche. On pensait voyager un peu pour trouver un endroit où s'installer quand on serait surs.

_ Un frère et une sœur hein … soupira le premier garde avant de se tourner vers son acolyte et de le frapper brutalement sur le casque quand il vit l'expression lubrique qu'il avait en regardant la sœur en question. Va chercher le Chef avant de te ridiculiser, crétin, ordonna-t-il à celui qui avait été à deux doigts de perdre la vue à cause d'un Harry Peverell trop souriant pour son bien.

_ Vous n'êtes pas très 'portes ouvertes' par ici ? Questionna Harry.

_ On nous a signalé trois désertions au Mur et un seul a été retrouvé, et comme vous correspondez à un signalement venant de La Mole concernant un noiraud voyageant avec une fille rousse donnant l'impression d'être soumise à sa volonté …

_ J'ai fait l'erreur de mettre ma cape noire lorsque nous étions dans cette ville, nos parents vivaient en autarcie et n'ont jamais cru bon de nous informer d'un détail aussi important que celui-ci, feignit Harry.

_ Mouais … un conseil, pour passer pour un paysan, faut parler comme un paysan ou fermer sa gueule comme la demoiselle, commenta le garde en fixant Harry du regard. Le sorcier se contenta de sourire tandis que sa jeune compagne écarquilla les yeux.

_ Un garde consciencieux et observateur, les Stark semblent pouvoir compter sur quelques atouts de poids, commenta Harry, pas le moins du monde ébranlé par la remarque du garde.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous amènent vraiment par ici et qui êtes-vous tous les deux ? Demanda le garde en durcissant le ton.

_ Oh, on n'a pas menti sur ce qu'on cherchait, on voyage à la recherche d'un endroit sympathique où s'installer. Pour ce qui est de nos origines … disons qu'elle s'appelle Snow pour une raison et que je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de donner le mien.

_ Une bien belle histoire, commenta le garde.

_ Jory, paraît que tu as attaqué Mark et que tu pactises avec des voyageurs louches parce que tu désires la fille du couple ? Demanda alors une voix puissante.

_ Monseigneur, se prosterna l'homme avant d'assassiner du regard son collègue arborant un rictus satisfait. En aucun cas …

_ C'est l'autre garde qui reluquait ma sœur, si Monsieur Jory ne l'avait rappelé à l'ordre et envoyé vous chercher, je lui aurais arraché les yeux et l'aurait planté sur une pique pour servir d'exemples au reste des déchets dans son genre, prononça Harry d'une voix chaleureuse avec un sourire qui mit les trois autres manifestement mal à l'aise.

_ Je vois, je préférerais que vous n'attaquiez pas mes gardes, commanda le Seigneur de Winterfell avant de renvoyer son autre soldat. Maintenant, qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire à Winterfell ? Vous ne correspondez pas aux descriptions envoyées par la Garde concernant leurs déserteurs.

_ Comme je disais à Monsieur Jory, ma sœur et moi cherchons un toit au-dessus de la tête et des renseignements concernant les Sept Royaumes avant de continuer plus au Sud. On peut payer, avoua finalement Harry en faisant apparaître et en sortant quelques pièces d'or dans sa poche sans la moindre gravure … l'or était toujours une bonne monnaie.

_ Tant que vous n'attaquez personne, vous êtes libres de loger à l'auberge de la ville, dit-il en indiquant les maisons au pied des remparts. J'informerais Mestre Luwin de votre demande, il acceptera sûrement de vous renseigner contre rémunération, ajouta-t-il avant de partir, son grand manteau de fourrure attirant l'œil de Harry.

_ Donc c'était le Stark de Winterfell … songea Harry de vive voix en se retournant vers la ville d'hiver avec Héléna. Pas mal comme gars, un peu trop sévère mais juste et loyal, commenta-t-il.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Comment ça quoi ?

_ Comment tu sais ça, tu viens de le rencontrer et il a dit deux phrases, demanda Héléna.

_ J'ai sondé son aura avec ma magie et activé mon empathie pour analyser ce que ses soldats et conseillers pensaient de lui et ressentaient à son égard, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir comment quelqu'un est considéré par ses subordonnés, s'expliqua Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la petite bourgade au pied des remparts de Winterfell.

La 'ville d'hiver' était assez bondée, normal pour une journée du mois de décembre. Harry pouvait voir plusieurs groupes de jeunes occupés à se promener, jouer aux cartes en pariant plus que ce qu'ils avaient sur eux ou manger des plats qui faisait saliver le duo.

Harry et Héléna se dirigèrent donc directement vers la taverne dont leur avait parlé Lord Stark en espérant qu'ils pourraient avoir une chambre. A leur arrivée dans l'établissement, ils furent surpris de voir que la salle était pleine à craquer alors même qu'ils avaient déjà vu tant de monde dans les rues et sur les balcons en bois des maisons.

_ Ah ! Des nouveaux arrivants ! Cria un homme depuis le comptoir avant de s'avancer vers eux en slalomant adroitement entre les tables de buveurs, joueurs ou mangeurs. L'homme était un peu bedonnant mais semblait assez bon vivant … le tenancier de bar classique, se dit Harry avant d'offrir un sourire à l'aubergiste. Vous avez besoin de quoi, vous deux ? Questionna l'homme d'une voix tonitruante qui fit sursauter Héléna mais ne fut même pas remarquée par la foule de clients bruyants et fêtards.

_ Une chambre pour quelques jours, peut-être plus, et de quoi manger, qu'on puisse l'emmener dans la chambre, requit Harry.

_ J'ai que des chambres avec un seul lit, prévint l'aubergiste. Harry se tourna brièvement vers Héléna et puis acquiesça, la fille n'était pas vraiment rassurée d'avoir quitté la sécurité de son petit bosquet d'arbres à deux pas du Mur et s'était mise à dormir avec Harry sous les kilos de couverture qu'il faisait apparaître à chaque arrêt de nuit après un violent orage.

_ Ça fera l'affaire, fit Harry alors que la petite rousse hochait la tête derrière lui en détournant le regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux voyageurs montaient les escaliers avec leurs assiettes chatouillant leurs narines à la recherche de leur chambre pour les jours à venir.

La chambre était assez spartiate, un petit bureau, un lit au matelas mité, un tapis rapiécé et un tabouret que Harry changea en petite table avant de faire apparaître suffisamment de coussins et de couvertures pour recouvrir toute la pièce après avoir fait disparaître le reste du mobilier.

_ Tu resteras avec moi quand je serais avec le mestre, informa Harry. La ville est trop agitée pour être sûre et ça me permettra de continuer à t'apprendre la lecture et l'écriture.

Au fil des jours passés à marcher, Harry avait commencé à enseigner quelques petites choses importantes à Héléna, lire et écrire quand ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit, mais aussi compter, se repérer grâce aux étoiles ou à une boussole, pister un animal et même voler quelque chose à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive … Harry préférait qu'elle fasse les poches aux gens qu'elle n'en soit réduite à mendier si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose … ou surtout, s'ils étaient séparés.

_ D'accord, répondit docilement la jeune fille. Mais tu vas pas faire de magie devant les autres, comment tu m'apprendras à lire alors sans livres ?

_ Je pense qu'ils auront des livres, tu me les liras, ça t'entraînera, fit Harry. D'ailleurs, tu sais que c'est un mestre ?

_ C'est ceux qui s'occupent des corbeaux messagers, répondit Héléna. J'en sais pas plus, mon père les aimait pas et n'en parlait jamais.

_ Corbeaux messagers, releva Harry. Des corbeaux qui portent des messages ? Original, déclara Harry en tentant de se rappeler ce que ça lui évoquait. Il y avait d'autres piafs que les hiboux du monde magique qui portaient des lettres dans son monde d'origine, il en était sur.

_ C'est grâce à ces corbeaux que les gens du Sud font passer les informations rapidement, ajouta Héléna, ramenant Harry avant qu'il ne se mette complètement en mode « déterrage d'archives » dans son propre cerveau.

_ Et ceux du Nord du Mur ?

_ Des coureurs … ? Supposa-t-elle. Ils n'envoient pas vraiment de messages en fait, reconnut-elle.

_ Je devrais pas être surpris mais si, quand même, c'est affreusement arrogant de ne pas garder des contacts avec ses voisins potentiels … fit remarquer Harry. Bon, il était atypique après, à rester en contact, même avec ses adversaires, et à partager des repas de temps en temps avec des personnes qu'il aurait tué sans état d'âme s'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le 'champ de bataille'.

Environ une heure après avoir déjeuné, le duo nouvellement arrivé reçut la visite de Luwin, le mestre de Winterfell, et quelqu'un de visiblement peu habitué à l'ambiance agitée de la taverne vu son soupir de soulagement à son arrivée dans la chambre bien plus calme.

_ Mestre Luwin, salua Harry en laissant entrer l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années en robe grise. Merci d'avoir accepté de venir nous voir.

_ Certes … répondit Luwin en lançant un regard dubitatif vers Héléna. Lord Stark ne m'a pas donné vos noms, interrogea-t-il ensuite.

_ Ah oui, Harry Peverell et Héléna Snow, présenta Harry en s'inclinant brièvement. On aurait peut-être dus se présenter à lui, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Lord Stark est intrigué par vous deux, révéla Luwin d'un ton soucieux. Il aimerait vous avoir à sa table ce soir, invita le mestre. Nous pourrons discuter de votre envie de vous instruire à ce moment-là, M. Peverell ? Demanda Luwin en observant attentivement Harry. Le manque de réaction sembla le surprendre alors qu'il sortait une lourde chaîne de ses robes et commençait à en tripoter les maillons.

_ Ce sera un honneur de partager un repas avec Lord Stark et vous-même, offrit Harry.

_ Un garde viendra vous chercher, affirma Luwin avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre avec un peu de précipitation.

_ Curieux bonhomme … conclut Harry en regardant la porte fermée qu'avait laissé le mestre. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus bavard et insidieux comme premier contact.

_ On va devoir manger avec ces seigneurs et dames … je vais pas pouvoir faire tous ces sourires et courbettes, protesta Héléna en plantant son visage juste devant celui du sorcier. Celui-ci fit un sourire malicieux avant d'apposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et de faire virer son visage au cramoisi.

_ Sois juste toi-même, n'insulte personne et laisse moi m'occuper des courbettes et du reste. Si ça tourne mal … disons que ce ne sera pas non plus un problème, assura Harry avec anticipation.

* * *

 _Auteur : Salut et merci pour la lecture._

 _Content de voir que des gens apprécient._

 _Ce chapitre, l'arrivée à Winterfell, un peu obligatoire, il n'y a pas quinze villes dans le nord qui peuvent donner à Harry ce qu'il cherche._

 _Le chapitre qui vient sera la 'fin du début' où Harry en apprendra un peu plus sur le monde dans lequel il est arrivé, une nécessité bien entendu, et commencera à former des plans pour le futur._

 _Pour les questions d'Alucard Bellsing : Pour le monde d'origine, je ne sais pas. Il y a des allusions, il a bien changé et évolué, évidemment, mais après, est-ce que Harry va y retourner ou avoir des personnes qui vont le rejoindre, peu de chances. Ensuite, pour ce que Harry va faire, où est-ce qu'il va aller etc ... ça viendra progressivement, je préfère faire des surprises que tout dire directement :d_

 _Pour le pairing, je ne sais pas encore. Je peux garantir à 99 % que Harry ne sera pas avec Héléna. Je crois que ça, je l'ai bien fait ressortir ^^._

 _Après, c'est Game of Thrones avec un Harry qui a vécu pas mal de temps donc il y aura du sexe (même si je ne montrerais sûrement pas grand chose, ça fera marcher les imaginations) et de l'amour ... et de la violence, des guerres, des assassinats, de la bestioles, des mecs pas nets, des femmes fatales, des animaux cro-mignons, des enfants braillards, des trahisons, amour, gloire et beauté, sous le soleil ..._

 _Bonne journée._


	3. Chapter 3

**Tromper son ennui.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Enfin quelque chose à faire ? Harry le Magicologue ?**

 **.**

* * *

oO

Harry et Héléna utilisèrent l'après-midi qu'ils avaient avant d'aller à Winterfell pour visiter un peu plus la ville d'hiver et discuter un peu avec les habitants assez accueillants. La ville d'hiver, appelée comme ça parce qu'elle décuplait de volume lors de la saison hivernale, était une ville qui s'était construite progressivement plusieurs milliers d'années plus tôt, en même temps que la grande cité fortifiée de Winterfell.

Les habitants des collines et montagnes des alentours n'avaient en effet que peu de moyens de subsistance lorsque la neige recouvre les sols et que le blizzard s'installait. Les jeunes et familles venaient donc généralement s'installer devant les remparts de Lord Stark et bénéficiaient de la protection et de l'assistance du Roi devenu Gardien du Nord. Les aînés étaient généralement laissés dans les plus grandes habitations ou des structures vastes et prévues à cet effet avec des stocks de nourriture et de quoi se chauffer.

Pour Harry, la ville n'était qu'un simple hameau de quelques maisons en bois ressemblant en tout point au chemin de Traverse lors de sa jeunesse. Ce qui le différenciait d'Héléna qui était impressionnée de voir autant de monde et des maisons de plusieurs étages un peu partout avec des magasins vendant toutes sortes de marchandises.

Après leur tour de la ville durant l'après-midi, Harry et Héléna rentrèrent à l'auberge pour attendre que quelqu'un vienne les chercher pour les amener à Winterfell. Ce quelqu'un semblait malheureusement extrêmement révolté de devoir accomplir cette tache et était déjà en train de grommeler des injures dans sa barbe alors qu'il venait de frapper à leur porte.

_ C'est toi et ta catin de sœur, cria-t-il en les voyant. A cause de vous deux, je me suis fait réprimandé par Lord Stark et je dois m'occuper des merdes de chiens et de nettoyer les écuries !

_ J'ai mal entendu ou tu viens d'insulter ma sœur de pute ? Demanda calmement Harry en s'approchant de l'homme.

_ Ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire ? Défia le garde en dégainant une épée courte et en mettant la pointe de sa lame sous le menton de Harry, stoppant son avancée. Il envoya alors un regard à Héléna qui la fit tressaillir et le remercier en le foudroyant des yeux.

Harry soupira avant de frapper l'épée devant lui, surprenant le garde qui la lâcha avant qu'elle n'aille se planter sur le plafond. Il tendit le bras pour la récupérer mais son souffle fut coupé quand un poing s'écrasa sur sa poitrine et l'envoya en arrière. Le garde se fracassa contre la rambarde de l'étage et la brisa, le laissant tomber comme une masse au rez de chaussé parmi les clients attablés et les rares danseurs.

Harry récupéra l'épée et avança jusqu'au bord surplombant la salle avant de se réceptionner délicatement à deux pas du soldat sonné, un silence assourdissant s'étant emparé de l'auberge auparavant si bruyante et festive.

_ Je ne tolère pas qu'on insulte, regarde de travers ou porte la main sur les personnes sous ma protection, dit Harry en pointant la propre épée du soldat sous son menton. Et je n'aime vraiment pas ceux qui s'en prennent aux enfants, ajouta-t-il. Il entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant et plusieurs cliquetis avant de se retourner et de constater que l'autre garde qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt était là, épée tirée, avec deux de ses collègues.

_ Tout doux le Monsieur sans nom, tenta-t-il dans la direction de Harry. Pas la peine de faire couler le sang aujourd'hui, je me doute que Mark a du mériter de se retrouver dans cette position mais on ne peut pas vous laisser le tuer sans rien faire.

_ Si vous le dites, fit Harry en laissant tomber l'épée à ses pieds. Je tenais juste à ce que ce soit clair dans sa cervelle de moineau que ma sœur était hors limites et que l'insulter ou l'importuner signifierait sa mort, avertit le jeune homme.

_ Il est bien belliqueux pour un voyageur, commenta agressivement l'un des deux autres gardes en se rapprochant de leur collègue à terre.

_ Taisez-vous et ramenez ce crétin aux baraquements. Et vous, si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit Jory en les invitant du regard mais en gardant son épée sortie.

Harry et Héléna entrèrent finalement dans Winterfell, après en avoir fait le tour durant l'après-midi. La forteresse était plus un ensemble de châteaux et de fortifications massives qu'une simple forteresse avec un donjon entouré de murailles. Harry pouvait compter entre 1500 et 2000 personnes actuellement dans la place forte, ce qu'il trouvait assez faible par rapport à la taille du château.

_ Ah le voilà, le voyageur-paysan-érudit-combattant et sa sœur ! Déclara Stark depuis la grande table en guise d'introduction alors que sa femme, une assez grande brune aux yeux gris perçants semblait supprimer un sourire exaspéré.

_ Bien que vous sembliez déjà être connu de mon mari, je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous vous présentiez avant toute chose, supposa-t-elle d'une voix douce. Harry était surpris de voir une femme aussi avenante être l'épouse de quelqu'un d'aussi important que semblait l'être Lord Stark.

_ Hadrian Peverell, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle simplement Harry, inventa le sorcier. Et ma sœur Héléna Snow, présenta-t-il, ne ratant pas le tressaillement des joues de la maîtresse de maison.

_ Je suis Lord Rickard Stark et autour de la table, nous avons ma femme, Lyarra, déclara à son tour Lord Stark en montrant sa femme. Ensuite, il passa à un jeune homme qui devait aisément avoir la vingtaine passée et avait de longs cheveux châtains tirés en arrière. Voici mon aîné, Brandon. Ensuite, nous avons mon deuxième fils, ajouta-t-il en indiquant cette fois un garçon un peu plus jeune aux cheveux noirs comme ceux de Harry et aux mêmes yeux gris perçants que sa mère. Eddard, il est venu nous rendre visite, c'est un pupille de l'Honorable Lord Arryn, dit fièrement le Stark de Winterfell. Il faudra qu'il passe d'ailleurs, lui et ton ami, le Baratheon ! En profita l'homme en direction de son fils.

_ Je lui demanderais s'il y est ouvert, répondit diplomatiquement Eddard.

_ Ici, nous avons Lyanna, ma fille, reprit-il sans donner la moindre réaction au manque d'entrain de son fils à sa proposition. Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait de voir son promis de temps en temps avant qu'il ne soit temps de passer finalement à l'union, insista alors Lord Stark.

Un toussotement de la mère alors que la fille, ressemblant beaucoup à son deuxième frère avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris identiques à ceux de sa mère, rougissait en serrant les poings. Apparemment, la jeune fille n'était pas aussi joyeuse que son père à l'idée de se marier avec 'le Baratheon'.

_ Ahem … et voilà Benjen, mon dernier, présenta Rickard Stark avec un regard anxieux du côté de sa femme. Le dernier des garçons semblait avoir douze-treize ans et fit un sourire à Harry alors que ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un air moqueur à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers Lyanna. Ensuite, vous connaissez déjà Luwin, il remplace mon vieil ami, le défunt Walys, et est le mestre de Winterfell. Vous apprendrez beaucoup grâce à lui.

_ Tu vas suivre des leçons avec nous ? Demanda Benjen d'un ton malicieux.

_ Oui, je manque vraiment de connaissances à propos de Westeros, répondit Harry sans se formaliser quand le garçon se mit à dire qu'il était un peu vieux pour avoir besoin de leçons et comme quoi même lui n'allait plus en avoir dès l'année prochaine.

_ Ben ! Réprimanda Lyanna d'un chuchotement.

Harry et Héléna s'assirent à côté du mestre et en face des deux plus jeunes enfants des Stark. Le repas était assez frugal pour un repas servi à la table d'un seigneur, remarqua Harry. Seulement une assiette de viande avec quelques légumes pour chacun avec des portions strictement égales et aucun second service possible en vue. Harry échangea un regard avec Héléna, Lord Stark ne semblait vraiment pas être le genre de personne qu'elle lui avait décrit en parlant des nobles des Sept Royaumes.

Quand ils retournèrent plus tard à l'auberge, Héléna avoua qu'elle avait été très surprise par la simplicité dans laquelle semblait vivre les Stark. Elle avait entendu ses parents se moquer et fustiger des heures durant les manies des habitants du Sud du Mur. Comme quoi ils passaient leur temps à se décerner des titres et à les rappeler à qui voulait bien l'entendre, que la hiérarchie était le plus important pour ces gens-là et qu'ils étaient prêts à faire des guerres si l'un d'eux manquait de respect à un autre.

Au contraire, Lord Stark et sa famille paraissait parfaitement à leur aise quand ils discutaient avec leurs gardes ou le reste du personnel de Winterfell, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème avec les manquements à l'étiquette que Harry était sûr d'avoir fait et étaient clairement de très bons parents vu l'attachement que leurs enfants semblaient avoir pour eux. Leur mère, particulièrement, avait échangé plusieurs fois des plaisanteries avec ses trois enfants et était très ouverte pour une 'noble'.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry se mit à en apprendre beaucoup, que ce soit lors des leçons ou en copiant tous les rouleaux et livres qu'il pouvait trouver dans Winterfell. Il s'efforçait également de transmettre à Héléna tout ce qu'il apprenait mais elle n'était vraiment intéressée que dans les mythes et autres légendes parlant de magie et de créatures fantastiques.

Harry comprit à ce moment-là finalement l'organisation complète de Westeros. Les Targaryens, conquérants venus de Valyria après sa chute dans ce qui fut ensuite appelé le 'Fléau de Valyria', un cataclysme dévastateur qui détruisit l'empire qu'avait construit le toute-puissante cité de l'Est.

Les Targaryens s'étaient réfugiés dans l'île de Peyredragon avant la catastrophe et survécurent pour ensuite, sous Aegon le Conquérant, conquérir Westeros avec aise, aidés de leurs dragons.

A l'époque, les Stark, rois du Nord, les Arryn, rois de la Montagne et du Val, les Lannister, rois du Roc, les Tyrell, rois du Bief, les Baratheon, rois de l'Orage, les Tully, anciens vassaux d'Harren le Noir, le roi des îles du Fer et du Conflans, ainsi que les Martell, princes de Dorne, plièrent le genou devant les Targaryens, certains en combattant, d'autres, comme les Stark en reconnaissant la suzeraineté de la Maison aux dragons sans vouloir subir le sort d'Harren le Noir, qui avait été brûlé avec sa citadelle flambant neuve, Harrenhal. A ces 7 Maisons, se rajoutèrent les Greyjoy, d'autres vassaux d'Harren Chenu, qui s'arrogèrent les îles du Fer alors que les Tully ne gardaient que le Conflans.

Le Roi actuel, Aerys II était assez colérique selon Lord Stark, mais le mestre avait tempéré cet avis en garantissant que c'était un bon roi, malgré un tempérament assez volatile en effet. Sa femme était sa sœur, quelque chose qui ne surprit pas spécialement Harry, les nobles et autres 'dominants' étaient toujours enclin à se restreindre à leur propre classe pour tout ce qui concernait la socialisation et les relations allant au-delà des affaires purement financière. Rhaegar, son aîné et l'héritier du Royaume, était, lui, marié à Elia Martell depuis un peu plus d'un an et avait déjà son propre héritier, que Lord Stark avait du aller visiter avec les autres Seigneurs des Sept Couronnes dès sa naissance.

En même temps que Harry lisait l'histoire du Trône de Fer et d'Essos, il s'était également mis à apprendre l'escrime après une demande du plus jeune des enfants Stark. Benjen Stark ne semblait en effet pas comprendre comment un homme tel que Harry, voyageant seul et apparaissant comme vraiment aguerri … malgré son visage juvénile et sa carrure assez peu impressionnante, pouvait ne pas savoir manier les armes.

Harry avait alors confirmé aux Stark qu'il n'était tout de même pas à prendre à la légère, particulièrement les trois fils, quand ils les avaient désarmer à mains nues après avoir perdu son épée dès le début de leur petite passe d'armes. Harry était certes pathétique avec une épée, mais il savait aisément s'occuper de ses ennemis en utilisant sa vitesse, même sans la magie, et ses réflexes, qu'il n'avait cessé de travailler depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Une chose, par contre, où Harry brillait sans mal, c'était l'arc. Tirer, d'une manière générale, n'était pas un problème pour quelqu'un qui s'était révélé capable de toucher des personnes à plusieurs centaines de mètres, la nuit, à l'aide d'un bout de bois qui tremblotait dès qu'il recevait sa magie en préparation d'un sort. Hormis les deux heures que Harry avait passé à essayer de comprendre comment bander un arc en mettant suffisamment de force pour tirer une flèche mais pas trop de force pour ne pas casser la corde, il n'avait cessé de battre les quatre Stark en détruisant ses propres flèches enfoncées profondément au cœur des cibles qui étaient les siennes.

Stark lui avait proposé une place dans ses troupes, et même d'être parrainé pour devenir un chevalier du Nord mais Harry avait décliné l'offre, avec un 'pour le moment' qui avait suffit à réjouir le Seigneur bienveillant et à lui faire abandonner son harcèlement du sorcier. Héléna, quant à elle, n'était décidément pas mauvaise à l'épée mais affligeante à l'arc … si tant est qu'elle arrive à tirer sa flèche.

Au début, Brandon et Eddard Stark avaient été sceptiques quand Héléna avait dit savoir déjà un peu manier l'épée et Benjen avait même lancé un 'Les armes, c'est pas pour les filles', ce qui avait fait naître une détermination assez amusante à voir pour Harry chez la jeune femme de 12 ans passés.

Elle avait ensuite tenu tête à Eddard Stark pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que le combat ne soit arrêté par un Lord Stark décidément très taquin qui avait décidé de suivre son fils pendant plusieurs heures dans Winterfell en moquant sur le ton de la plaisanterie son entraînement avec Jon Arryn et en faisant semblant de désespérer à l'idée qu'un de ses fils qui ne savaient même pas battre une fille plus jeune qu'eux, ne lui succède.

Lord Stark avait également montré qu'il était quand même impacté par les idées et coutumes du Sud quand sa propre fille, Lyanna, avait voulu elle aussi s'essayer à l'épée, une demande apparemment régulière et toujours refusée à la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait été introuvable durant toute la journée ensuite et s'en était tenu aux strictes politesses lors du repas qui avait suivi.

Outre les divers enseignements que Harry se voyait dispenser contre quelques pièces d'or et ses conversations très intéressantes avec Lord ou même de temps en temps Lady Stark, le sorcier avait également cherché toutes les informations que Winterfell avait sur Skagos. L'île l'intriguait, que ce soit les rumeurs de licornes ou de cheveux ailés noirs, ou bien le fait qu'aucun Stark ne vérifiait vraiment ce qui se passait par là-bas … maintenant, comment y faire un tour sans qu'Héléna ou les Stark ne se doutent de rien …

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi et Harry se surprit à plus apprécier la vie à Winterfell qu'il ne l'avait prévu. S'il avait été plus jeune et plus idéaliste … quelques siècles plus jeune par exemple, et un peu plus ignorant de la nature humaine et de son propre sort, il aurait pu penser que cette situation durerait et qu'il pouvait se détendre et se faire une petite vie dans Winterfell, comme négociant ou érudit. Mais non, il savait déjà que la paix n'avait que très peu de chance de durer indéfiniment, c'était pratiquement un pléonasme de parler de paix et d'éphémère lorsque l'on s'intéressait aux humains … et Westeros n'était pas vraiment le continent le plus paisible qui soit, qui plus est.

Harry savait également que ce n'était pas un hasard s'il arrivait maintenant dans ce monde. Qu'il aime se voiler la face ou non, il était pertinemment au courant de l'existence de puissances supérieures, ayant déjà rencontré celle qui symbolisait la Mort … La Mort ne s'était montrée que pour informer Harry de ce qui l'attendait, une éternité sans jamais pouvoir rejoindre son Monde, le Monde des Morts. Elle lui barrait la route et ne le laisserait jamais passer, tel Gandalf devant un Balrog.

Passer par le Voile avait donné un peu d'espoir à Harry, mais il était vite devenu clair que son espoir était vain. Il n'était toujours pas sûr s'il était soulagé ou déçu de ne pas être mort pour de bon à vrai dire.

Toujours est-il que s'il y avait la Mort, Harry pouvait être sûr d'une chose, il y avait une saloperie d'entité en charge du Destin ou de la Fatalité, celle qui était responsable pour tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, toutes ces péripéties dignes d'un héros de fiction … peut-être en était-il un en fin de compte, d'ailleurs, songea Harry avant de se promettre de mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses de cet entité si elle existait bien et qu'il la rencontrait.

En résumé, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que le calme dure … il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, Lord Stark avait parlé de plusieurs causes possibles à des changements d'envergure dans le déroulement des événements, bandits qui pullulent, cités-libres qui s'affrontent, nobles se défiant et mécontentement contre le Trône de Fer sans cesse grandissant. A chaque fois que Harry décidait de changer de coin dans son monde, il s'était toujours passé des choses, révolutions, guerres, inventions globales, complots de cours de récré … Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait dans le paisible.

Si le sorcier acceptait d'être honnête, il devait quand même avouer qu'il y avait une partie de lui qui refusait catégoriquement de rester à Winterfell sans que rien ne se passe … cette partie qui faisait revenir sans cesse ses songes sur Skagos, sur les terres au-delà du Mur ou même sur le Trône de Fer … Harry n'avait jamais été Roi. Empereur, une fois, quand l'Europe magique s'était unie pour combattre une invasion d'aliens se nourrissant d'utilisateurs de la magie. Il avait été Duc, Comte, Sénateur, Haut-Conseiller, Président, Chevalier, médaillé, Directeur d'Hôpital, assassin, Indésirable numéro 1, Lord, Gouverneur, la fois où il s'était retrouvé dans le passé en pleine période des Grandes Découvertes. Il avait même été un Dieu, trois fois, et à chaque fois à cause de ses yeux … et du fait qu'il ne mourrait pas. Apparemment, ça et le fait que ses yeux aient la même couleur que le seul sort tuant sans aucune marque trahissant la mort à part l'évident manque de battement de cœur ou de circulation sanguine suffisait pour faire de lui un Dieu à trois époques différentes et dans trois pays différents.

Un matin, Harry choqua donc à la fois les Stark et Héléna quand il dit quelque chose du genre :

_ Bon, aujourd'hui, on va couvrir les premiers kilomètres vers Port-Réal …

Au petit-déjeuner, sans avoir parlé à personne de sa semaine de réflexion et de préparation du voyage … hors de question de faire du sans-magie du début à la fin, mais hors de question de risquer d'être repéré par un mestre.

Les mestres … à force de passer du temps avec Luwin, Harry avait commencé à apprécier l'érudit. L'homme vouait un véritable culte à la connaissance et était lui-même doté d'un savoir presque encyclopédique. Mais une fois, ils avaient parlé de la magie plus en détails.

D'habitude, Luwin était très catégorique à ce sujet, disant que la magie n'existait plus, avait disparu de Westeros avant de se fermer comme une huître tant que la conversation ne basculait pas vers autre chose. Mais une fois, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à parcourir de vieux tomes poussiéreux dans l'immense stock de documents en vrac dormant sous le clapier qui servait de chambre au mestre, Luwin avait hésité en donnant sa réponse habituelle à l'une des questions de Harry concernant une rumeur évoquée dans le manuscrit qu'il lisait.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était curieux, Harry avait jeté la morale par la fenêtre, apparemment quelque chose qu'il tenait de sa mère, et avait commencé à influencer Luwin durant la soirée avec un minuscule sort de Compulsion l'incitant à se confier à lui, à lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait, sans aucune retenue.

Ce qu'il avait découvert était extrêmement intéressant pour Harry même si virtuellement inutile pour le mestre. Apparemment, les mestres, de par leur présence dans chaque Royaume, chaque grande Maison de Westeros et donc la plupart des châteaux où se rassemblaient les pouvoirs les plus importants des Sept Royaumes, avaient ainsi un accès illimité aux rumeurs des quatre coins de Westeros et aux bruits de couloirs de toutes les Cours des pays sous domination targaryenne. Or, Luwin avait un jour entendu quelque chose de troublant, quelque chose qui lui avait valu d'être envoyé dans le Nord pour passer sa vie chez les sauvages de Winterfell, des mots même de son supérieur de l'époque.

Luwin, 3 ans auparavant, avait ainsi entendu parler d'un jeune garçon pouvant se dédoubler et dont les doubles étaient parfaitement aptes à prendre sa place, à interagir avec les autres personnes et à l'aider dans sa vie de tous les jours. Toute tentative d'en savoir plus avait alors été vaine pour le mestre qui avait été éloigné du Sud et surtout de Port-Lannis, la ville d'où venaient apparemment ces rumeurs.

Pour Luwin, cela avait été relégué au statut de simple incident à oublier, troublant et marquant, et la marque que son étude et son intérêt pour le surnaturel ne lui avait valu qu'une affectation plus que limite, même s'il appréciait de plus en plus la famille Stark et Winterfell à mesure que les années passaient. Il avait donc mis tout cela derrière lui, résolu de ne plus penser à la magie … ironique quand on sait que le Nord reste la seul contrée des Sept Royaumes où l'on croit encore en la magie et en ses utilisateurs.

Pour Harry, au contraire, cela voulait dire que la magie était toujours présente, même dans le Sud, même si clairement en quantité éparse et incapable de produire plus que peut-être quelques utilisateurs à peine doué dans quelques branches de la magie, comme les rumeurs et légendes le rapportaient pour les vervoyants ou les change-peaux. Ainsi, il n'était pas en dehors du possible qu'il y ait à ce moment-là plusieurs utilisateurs de la magie en Westeros … quelque chose qui intriguait Harry. Son monde avait eu toute sorte de races et de 'façons' d'utiliser la magie, des sorciers avec leur baguette, dont il faisait partie, même s'il pouvait maintenant utiliser plusieurs branches de la magie sans baguette, aux chamanes par exemple, qui confectionnaient talismans et autres instruments magiques et utilisaient une magie bien plus proche de la nature que les sorciers.

* * *

 _Auteur : Voilà, un troisième chapitre (Enfin !? :d)_

 _Harry qui va se diriger vers la Capitale après une éducation à l'arrache façon 'Nordien'._

 _Concernant l'accueil plus que cordial, je vois Rickard Stark comme Ned mais un peu moins grave et plus dans le domaine 'bon vivant' et hospitalier. Après, pour la présence d'Eddard, je pense que comme ça, il devrait avoir fait plusieurs visites à la famille durant sa période au Val. Il n'y est pas otage mais pupille._

 _Pour Harry, il va falloir s'attendre à pas mal de décision assez impulsive, même avec tout ce temps, Harry reste Harry et quand Harry se décide sur un truc, il le fait et ne tergiverse pas trois ans. La seule fois où le trio a préparé vraiment quelque chose dans les livres ou les films, c'était le Ministère (séparés sans aucun moyen de se contacter au bout de cinq minutes) et Gringotts (ils ont du s'accrocher à un dragon après avoir été découverts au bout de ... même pas cinq minutes). Planifier n'est pas un domaine où Harry excelle et personnellement, je trouve qu'Hermione n'est pas terrible non plus dans le registre (ne parlons pas de Ron, cool comme gars mais à part aux échecs, stratégie et gestion, c'est pas son fort)._

 _Pour la place de Harry dans Westeros, j'ai plusieurs idées, et pirate, ou seigneur sont dedans. Mais je préviens, Harry ne sera pas le 'méchant' de l'histoire (ça vous renseigne un max, hein ?)._


End file.
